


Pranks and Retaliation

by demiquartz



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chrisis - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Parks and Recreation idea, Parody, mockumentary, автор не умеет шутить, в самом деле не умеет, много картинок, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiquartz/pseuds/demiquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис Эванс работает в департаменте благоустройства города Садбери и пытается не сойти с ума на работе, не свести с ума коллег, а в особенности - Себастиана Стэна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks and Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом выделены фразы, которые говорит персонаж якобы в камеру.  
> Слова определенного персонажа прямо под скриншотом.

_Итак, сегодня я в очередной раз попытаюсь склеить одного самого неприступного в нашем офисе чувака. На самом деле, я не уверен, что мне стоит упоминать, что я пытаюсь склеить его уже второй год..._

Крис облокотился о косяк открытой двери кабинета Себастиана, локоть соскользнул, но Крис быстро вернул его на место.

— Эй, Баз.

— Себастиан.

— Баз. Я тут подумал, если бы ты принес мне в кабинет стаканчик латте, то я бы согласился распить его в твоей компании. - Крис поморщился так, будто съел лимон, когда понял, что сказал.

— Да ладно? - Себастиан поднял взгляд на Криса от экрана ноутбука и посмотрел на него так, будто он идиот.

— Ну... Да.

— Крис. Пока. - и опустил взгляд на экран ноутбука.

— До свидания, Баз. До. Свидания. - Крис развернулся на каблуках и встретился взглядом с Дауни, который наблюдал за этим действом сквозь стекло своего кабинета с чашкой кофе в руках. Крис нахмурился, а Дауни заржал так, что кофе брызнул у него изо рта.

 

  


_— Ну да ладно, первый блин комом, что уж там... Нет, не важно, что этот блин не первый. Давайте не будем от этом._

— Дауни, ну чёрт возьми, какого черта так много бумаг? У меня были планы на вечер. Почему ты меня так не любишь? - Крис прижался щекой к поверхности стола и завыл.

— Ну что ты такое говоришь. Ты для меня Крис номер один. - Он скинул еще одну папку Крису на голову.

— Роберто!

— А вот и Крис номер два. Боже, дай мне сил.

  


_— Эти двое точно из лиги «Слабоумие и отвага». Если они вдвоем появляются в одном помещении… Мы называем это Крисис. Ну, знаете, от слова "кризис", вроде того._

— Крисштиану, ты готов к нашему матчу, - Прэтт изобразил кавычки в воздухе, - пивной лиги?

— Прости, Скрислекс, не сегодня. Сегодня у меня вот, - Эванс поднял над головой несколько огромных папок с бумагами, - подарок Дауни от всего сердца.

 

_— Эти сферические дебилы в вакууме придумали какую-то соответствующую уровню их интеллекта игру, суть которой... Нет сути, они просто лепят имя Крис к любому слову, которое придет им в голову. Ну там, Криссовок, Крисло... Пиздец, я взял на работу детей на полный день, меня посадят._

 

— Роберто, ну ты и козел. Я бы сказал что-то типа "гори в аду", но ты там король.

— Вот поэтому ты мой любимый Крис, Эванс.

Тот самый Крис Эванс просто уронил тяжелые папки и голову на стол и вздохнул с громким стоном.

 

~~~~~

 

 

_— Я понял, что день как-то не особо задался, когда проехался по луже в своем новом сером костюме, в основном штанами, которые я, к слову, выглаживал все утро. Короче, Мармадюку прямо перед моим выходом на работу резко приспичило, ну, знаете, справить нужду… Да, Мармадюк – это моя собака, и нет, я назвал его не в честь собаки Мармадюк из фильма «Мармадюк», а в честь чувака с самым длинным именем в мире. Неважно. В общем, Мармадюк сначала увязался за какой-то псинкой, а потом как резко рванул в кусты… Ну, я совсем немного не удержался на ногах и как проехался по луже за Мармадюком. Через несколько минут после я понял, что безбожно опаздываю на работу, а Роб мне сказал – еще одно опоздание, и он мне точно даст задание из его списка для самоубийц. Самоубийцами он обычно называет тех, кто опаздывает и ест пончики на рабочем месте без него. Ну и поэтому я не нашел другого выхода, кроме как…_

— Господи, Эванс, ну какого черта?! – Себастиан оглядел Криса с ног до головы, пытаясь понять, или это у него с мозгами не в порядке, или это Эванс особенно сильно приложился головой об свой стол.

Эванс стоял перед ним в одних семейниках с изображением собачек и косточек, и голубой рубашке.

— Ооо, блин. - Крис уперся руками о стол и опустил голову, прикидывая ситуацию. Когда Себастиан зашел в его кабинет, он совсем забыл, что он снял с себя костюм, потому что он практически насквозь промок. Он не стеснялся, куда ему там стесняться, ему есть, что показать, но… Себастиан и так считает его инфантильным олигофреном, или какими там гениальными фразочками он его поливал, а тут еще и это. Это не было худшим из того, за чем его заставал Стэн, но и лучшим тоже не было. Вряд ли он вообще заставал Криса за чем-то более или менее приличным, или адекватным.

Крис поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, со всеми такое случается. Ну, собака насрала тебе в карман, нассала на костюм или ты проехался в костюме по луже, - «Заткнись, ради всего святого, просто заткнись уже наконец», - и только не говори, что тебе не понравилось то, что ты увидел.

Крис не считал, сколько раз за эту неделю, да и вообще за все время, что они работают вместе, Себастиан одарил его взглядом «Ты серьезно?».

— Слушай, просто дай мне чистую анкету, вот и все. И я уйду. Я надеюсь, что больше никогда не увижу вот те вот, - Стэн ткнул пальцем куда-то в стол, - ужасные семейники.

Крис ухмыльнулся, встал и ласково пригладил свои семейники. Он порылся в бумагах на столе, нашел нужную и протянул Себастиану.

— Спасибо, - Себастиан взял бумагу двумя пальцами, но Крис не отпускал. Он чуть потянул на себя, но Эванс все равно не отпустил. Себастиан посмотрел на него исподлобья и потянул еще сильнее. Крис только улыбнулся, отпустил руку и отсалютовал ему.

— Позвони мне, - и сел обратно в кресло.

Себастиан фыркнул и хлопнул дверью.

_— Эванс тот еще олух, у нас вообще отдел состоит не из самых ярких умов, в принципе. Но вот Крис точно превзошел все мои ожидания. Нет, он неплохой парень, где-то иногда появляется разум в его действиях, но чаще всего он ведет себя так, что хочется засунуть его голову в его же задницу. Если бы он вел себя как тридцатилетний, а не как трехлетний, то я бы был очень даже не против с ним… Ну, отношения? Просто не хочу чувствовать себя так, будто малолетних развращаю. Нет, упаси меня небесное светило._

Когда Себастиан закрыл дверь, Крис вздохнул, сложил перед собой руки и уронил на них голову. Все блины у него… Не очень. Хреновый из него повар.

Скарлетт проходила мимо кабинета Криса и через открытые жалюзи увидела, что у него опять сеанс самобичевания и поняла, что именно сейчас время тыквенного латте для Криса.

  
  


_— Крис пьет тыквенный латте, когда ему грустно. Ну, когда новая игра не пошла на его компьютер, когда ему просто скучно или грустно, ну или, когда ему в очередной раз отказал Бастиан. Вообще-то Крис умный парень, он любит подурачиться, потому что, ну, знаете, скучно в офисе. А вот с рядом с Бастианом он становится каким-то полным придурком, будто правда не знает, как правильно донести свою мысль или бормочет что-то так, будто язык на пару размеров больше рта и он ему жмет. Надеюсь, Бастиан понимает, что Крис – по уши втюрившийся идиот, поэтому так себя и ведет. Бастиан тоже говнюк. Мучает Криса, хотя неравнодушен к нему. Хрен знает, что из этого получится, весь наш отдел ставки делает, поэтому… Все это не так уж и плохо. Наверно._

 


End file.
